Harry Potter and the Girl from America
by lozerkid
Summary: Pleeze R&R. Its my first fan fic. Its ok I guess. Its basically just my version of year six. I'm trying to get ch. 3 & 4 up soon.
1. Hallie

Harry Potter and the Girl from America  
By: Lozerkid  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Hallie  
  
Ch. 1 Hallie  
Kill them! Now! Hallie Black woke with a start from the horrible nightmare. The same horrible nightmare that she had almost every night since she could remember. The nightmare was of the night her parents had been killed bye one of the darkest sorcerers in the world. Said to be the second darkest only to his brother Lord Voldemort. Hallie's parents had been killed when she was only four. Fours years after Voldemort had fallen in Britain. All she remembered from that night was a blinding green light, screams and a horrible burning sensation on her forehead where she now had a lightning shaped scar.  
Hallie hurriedly threw the covers off her sweaty body and looked at her alarm clock. It read 4:36. Hallie climbed out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. She leaned against the counter for a few minutes to stop her racing heart. She took the glass of water back to her room and some how fell back to sleep.  
She awoke the next morning to find rays of sun drifting into her bedroom and birds chirping happily outside her window. She again glanced at her clock.  
"Wow. Its already 9:52." She said to her cat Schnurrli, who was purring sleepily at the foot of her bed. It was two weeks into summer and Hallie had taken up the habit of sleeping late. She pulled the covers back and walked to the kitchen still in her plaid pajama bottoms.   
"Morning Sam." Hallie said as she poured her self some orange juice.  
"Morning Hallie. Slept a bit late this morning, huh?" Sam asked as he drank his coffee and read the wizard paper, The Daily Prophet.   
" Not really." She answered. "Anything from Sirius yet?"  
"Sorry Hallie, not yet." Sam replied.  
Sirius Black was Hallie's uncle. Her dad's brother. She would go live with Sirius but he was on the run from the Ministry of Magic for serious crimes he didn't commit. So Hallie was living with her dad's best friend and appointed godfather, Sam Harding. Hallie had been orphaned by the death of her parents when she was four. Since then she had been in and out of several foster homes and orphanages. All of them had been far less than pleasant. Usually when a foster parent found out she was a witch they sent her right back to the orphanage. At the orphanage she wasn't liked very much because she often made strange things happen when she was upset and got teased about it. On her tenth birthday though she got lucky and Sam showed up. He had just moved to a quiet suburb near Boston all the way from Britain. He later told he had gotten word from a close friend that she was there so he came and adopted her. He then told her all about her uncle Sirius who was in Azkaban at the time and a boy her age named Harry Potter whose family had been murdered by Voldemort and how Harry had the same scar as her. Sam also told her how Sirius was Harry's godfather and all about how Harry had escaped being murdered by Voldemort like she had escaped being murdered by Voldemort's brother. She had learned all that almost six years ago. Now she was almost 16 and enjoying her two month summer vacation from the Wizarding School she regularly attended.   
She sat down at the table next to Sam with her orange juice and a bowl of cereal.  
"Doing anything today?" Sam asked her over his paper.  
"Probably not." Hallie answered between mouth fulls of Lucky Charms.  
"Good, 'cause I have some bad news."   
"What news?" Hallie asked slowly.  
"We're moving." He answered.  
"Where to?"  
"Britain."  
"Why Britain?" Hallie asked. "That's so far away."  
"I know hun, but its so we can be closer to your uncle and he wants me there to help look after Harry." He answered, obviously hoping Hallie wouldn't be to upset.  
"Can't Harry look after himself?" She whined. "And what about school? I've only got two more years left and I'm the only Keeper the house quidditch team has! I don't reckon I can play quidditch there!"  
"Just hear me out Hallie." He pleaded, "Harry needs all the protection he can get. And so do you. Sirius is afraid that Voldemort is getting strong again and will try to go after Harry. And once he's finished with Harry come after you looking for revenge for the death of his brother."  
"But I didn't kill his brother" Hallie insisted. "He killed himself."  
"I know that, but Voldemort doesn't" Sam said as Hallie rolled her eyes obviously still upset. " As for school you'll be going to Hogwarts. With Harry. Its already been arranged with the headmaster Professor Dumbledore. And you can also try out for the house quidditch team. I hear Gryffindor needs a new Keeper."  
"Fine." Hallie said. "I'm just not even gonna argue."  
"That's my girl. Do you know that your father and uncle went to Hogwarts?" Sam asked trying to cheer her up.  
"Yeah, I know. That's where you went too." She said not any happier.  
Hallie slowly finished her breakfast after Sam had told her that they were leaving in a week. Before he had left to run errands, Sam had also told her to start packing her things and that there were extra boxes in the garage if she needed them.  
After she finished her breakfast she walked slowly to her room trying to hold back tears. What was she going to tell her friends? Especially her Muggle friend Amy who lived next door? Amy was her best friend in the whole world and the only person who was nice to her when she first moved here and still had to go to the Muggle school. Amy had been the only person who didn't make horrible jokes about the jagged scar on her forehead. Hallie wouldn't know what to do without Amy.   
"Britain." Hallie muttered under her breath as she looked into the dresser mirror. She examined her face. Her bight green eyes, light brown curly hair and the thin lightning shaped scar. Every time she looked at her reflection, horrible memories came flooding into her mind. The blinding light, the terrifying screams. And the terrible burning sensation on her forehead.  
"Britain, Schnurrli." She said to the orange cat still sleeping on her bed as she brushed her bangs over her forehead. "Were moving to Britain."  
Just then her owl, Streaker came flying in through the window. He held an envelope in his beak. Hallie took the envelope from his beak and rushed to take out the parchment from inside.  
"Finally, Sirius wrote me back." She said out loud. She read it over then read it out loud to her pets.  
  
Dear Hallie,  
I hope you summer is going well. I also hope your god father told you about moving to Britain. I've already told Harry that you're coming. And we've got it all set up with Dumbledore so you can go to Hogwarts. I'm sorry about having to take you from your home and friends, but it's the safest thing we can do at the time. I hope you understand.  
Love, Your Uncle Sirius.   
  
Hallie folded the letter up and shoved it back into the envelope and quickly got dressed. She stalked out of the room leaving the letter on her dresser and headed towards Amy's house to tell her the bad news. 


	2. Happy Birthday

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday  
Disclaimer: Again I don't own any of these characters except Hallie. Pleeze don't sue  
*Pleeze Pleeze R/R.  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start from another terrible dream. He couldn't really remember the dream and all he knew was that it probably had something to do with Voldemort. That's probably why his scar was hurting so bad.  
'Maybe I should write to Sirius and tell him about my scar hurting.' Harry thought. 'Then again last time I did he got all worried.'  
Just as he thought this his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew through the window carrying an envelope.  
"Finally a letter from Sirius." Harry said to his owl. He took the parchment from the envelope and it.  
Dear Harry,  
Happy early birthday! Anyways I hope you are doing ok. I have some news for you. Make sure you tell Ron and Hermione. My niece Hallie is coming to your school this year. She's in her sixth year and will be turning 16 on July 31st. Her parents were killed when she was four and she's been living with her god-father, Sam, since she was ten. They are moving to Britain from Boston. I want you to keep an eye out for her on the Hogwarts express. I know for sure she has light brown hair and green eyes and a lightning scar like yours on her forehead. I'll tell you more about her soon. Keep in touch!  
Sirius  
Harry looked at his make shift calendar. Two days till his 16th birthday. His birthday and this Hallie's birthday.  
'Wow.' He thought. 'this girl is like my twin or something.'  
Harry looked up when he heard hi fat cousin Dudley let out a snore in the room next to his and his even fatter uncle Vernon moving about in the room down the hall.  
"Must be almost 7:00." Harry whispered to Hedwig who was sleeping peacefully in her cage. And he was right. He glanced at his clock which read 6:52.  
"I might as well get up." So Harry got up and dressed then tucked all his books and the letter from Sirius under the loose floorboard under the bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.  
His aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon were already in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper and commenting on the weather. Aunt Petunia was fixing the regular bacon and eggs. As usual nobody looked up when he entered the room. He seated himself at the table just as Dudley could be heard racing down the stairs. His fat body came bursting into the kitchen just as Aunt Petunia had filled a plate and paced at his usual spot. The best spot in the kitchen to see the t.v. Harry hurridily ate his extremely small portion of bacon and eggs in case Dudley decided he didn't have enough and that Harry did. Dudley gulped down all the food on the plate quickly and was soon yelling for more.  
"Yes sweetums, mummy made plenty for you." Aunt Petunia said as she bought more food to the table for Dudley. She squeezed his cheek affectionately as she dumped the rest of the bacon on to his plate.  
"We've got errands to run today Duddy Dums." Aunt Petunia said.  
"But I don't wanna run errands today" Dudley whined. He whined every time he had to do anything.  
"I know sweetums." She said and obviously sensing another Dudley tantrum added "We'll buy some presents while we're out today."  
She then glared at Harry as if to say "Don't even think about getting anything." Which he wasn't expecting anything out of this trip.  
"Ok" Dudley said, satisfied that he was going to get something.  
"And you boy" Uncle Vernon bellowed pointing at Harry over his newspaper "You are to go with your aunt. If I hear that you have given her any trouble, you'll be living in that cupboard for the rest of the summer."  
"Ok fine." Harry said thinking about other things he could be doing with his time than spending the day with Dudley and his aunt.  
After Dudley had finished his breakfast they all piled up into uncle Vernon's car and drove off to London.  
A couple of nights after the trip to London, (which had been horrible, Harry had some how escaped getting locked in the cupboard for the rest of the summer) Harry lay under the covers trying to do homework by flashlight. He pulled the covers back and looked at the clock. 11:35. 'Only 25 minutes till I turn 16' Harry thought. He was hoping he would at least get letters from Ron and Hermione, his two best friends from Hogwarts. He pulled the sheets back over his head and tried to concentrate reading the chapters from his book when he heard something. He looked up at the window and saw Hedwig holding an envelope in her beak. Harry jumped out of bed and opened the window. The owl flew into the room and dropped not one but three envelopes onto the bed then flew to her cage to gulp some water. Just as Harry was about to pick up one of the letters, two more owls flew in. Each had something tied to its leg. Harry took the parcels from the owls and they flew off again. He took the first parcel and opened it. Bertie Botts every flavor beans from Ron. A note had also fallen out of the package.  
Harry,  
Happy birthday! I hope your having an ok summer. Dad says you can come stay with us the last week of vacation. Were going to Diagon Alley that Saturday if you want to meet us there. Send an owl back soon.  
Ron  
P.S. That's really cool how that American girl is coming. Would she be like your god cousin or something?  
Harry read the letter with excitement. He loved staying at the Burrow with the Weasleys. It was always interesting there. He just had to some how convince Uncle Vernon to take him to London.   
Harry took the next parcel which was from Hermione and ripped the paper off. Inside were two books. The first one was "Young Quidditch Player" Guide to the best brooms and playing techniques with quotes from famous players." And "American History: Late history of the American wizarding world." Harry was wondering why Hermione had given him a history book when he saw the not that had also fallen out of the package.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy birthday! I hope your vacation is going well. I also hope you like the quidditch book. I didn't think you would like the history book but its got some information in it about Hallie. Its weird but her past is kind of like yours. You should really consider reading it. Anyways I hope you are having a good vacation.  
With love, Hermione  
P.S. Are you meeting Ron in Diagon Alley?  
  
"Leave it to Hermione to give me books for my birthday." Harry said to Hedwig. He looked through the history book pondering whether or not he should read it. He then decided he might read it later. He pushed aside the packages and picked up one of the letters. It was from Hagrid wishing him a happy birthday and explaining he had a present for Harry but was going to give it to him when school started. The next was the letter from Hogwarts with the usual school supply list and such. The next letter was from  
"Hallie?" Harry whispered. "Why would she send me a letter all the way from America?" Harry ripped open the envelope and read.  
Dear Harry,  
Hi how are you? Happy birthday! I know. Your thinking "why would she send something all the way from America?" well were not it America anymore. We just got to our new house in Britain. Anyways Sam said to send you an owl and wish you a happy birthday. I'm looking forward to meeting you and your friends on September 1st. Well send me an owl back soon!  
Love, Hallie  
Harry decided that he would write her back in the morning. He also wanted to talk to uncle Vernon about getting a ride into London. 


End file.
